ultra_mega_diss_tracks_on_the_cobfandomcom-20200216-history
Notch
Notch 'rapped alongside Jeb and Dinnerbone against Shigeru Miyamoto in Shigeru Miyamoto VS Notch! Information on the Disser! "Markus Alexej Persson (Swedish: ¹pæːʂɔn; born 1 June 1979), better known as Notch, is a Swedish video game programmer and designer. He is best known for creating the sandbox video game Minecraft and for founding the video game company Mojang in 2010, alongside Carl Manneh and Jakob Porser. Persson's principal venture for founding Mojang was Minecraft which gained popularity and support since its tech demo in 2009. Since then, he has gained significant notability within the video game industry, winning multiple awards and establishing relations with the industry's figureheads. He retained his position as the lead designer of Minecraft until the game's official launch in 2011, after which he transferred creative authority to Jens Bergensten. In November 2014, he left Mojang after its acquisition by Microsoft for $2.5 billion." -Notch Wikipedia Article Lyrics ''is in Gray, Jeb and Dinnerbone are in regular text! '''Verse 1: Stop b*tchin’ about these opinions, I’ll show you true facts! And Shigeru don’t forget, Minecraft’s #1! No hacks! You say you’re like Disney, that’s not really a good thing I’m more like Google, and you’re a lot more like Bing! But if by Disney you mean: Money hungry people working people like machines Then I agree. But here’s a true fact, take this and spill it on your jeans! You hate everything, even your own fanbase! “Hey you see this fangame they spent 20 years on? Delete it. We don’t want to start a case!” That’s pretty messed up, just for reusing some ground tiles! While, I’m a Meme Lord, I’m more mega dank by a freakin’ mile! You’ve never made a bad game? Ha, that’s a no-no! I agree that Zelda 2 is trash, but at least it’s not the show! Verse 2: Quit complaining, my disses are top-Notch! Your disses are like your games, completely botched! I hate you as much as you’re hated by the web! You are beat, but let me pass the mic to Jeb! I’m a programmer, on the mic I go hammer! Sure you created some famous games, but I couldn’t give a damner! I’m a rainbow, I’m the pride of your famous guide: “How to make the same game over and over, but still trash with team-carts and stride”! You’ll never compare to me, Notch, or especially Daniel’s work! And Triforce Heroes is filled with more filler than a Thanksgiving turk! Verse 3: Oh, I’m Dinnerbone, you eat alone! I’m a super duper hacker a high tip of the cone! While I’m upside down, giving high fives downtown! You’re just an old guy who creepily never frowns! I’m a clean British, to your Asian squinty eyes! But, believe me I’m nice, it says it on the wiki, guys! (Hey!) What does the Captain say? Hey says don’t ruin your beloved characters with sh*tty gameplay any day! And believe me you should trust him, he’s one of my best pals! We have sold billions of copies, we are so very well endowed! (OH!) You’re nothing Miyamoto, you lost your fame 10 years ago! Our only problem is boat glitches though! Too bad your wife and son don’t do squat sh*t! While you’re programming complete trash, working with 8-bit video-bits!